Waste heat is often created as a byproduct of industrial processes where flowing streams of high-temperature liquids, gases, or fluids must be exhausted into the environment or removed in some way in an effort to maintain the operating temperatures of the industrial process equipment. Some industrial processes utilize heat exchanger devices to capture and recycle waste heat back into the process via other process streams. However, the capturing and recycling of waste heat is generally infeasible by industrial processes that utilize high temperatures or have insufficient mass flow or other unfavorable conditions.
Therefore, waste heat may be converted into useful energy by a variety of turbine generator or heat engine systems that employ thermodynamic methods, such as Rankine cycles or other power cycles. Rankine and similar thermodynamic cycles are typically steam-based processes that recover and utilize waste heat to generate steam for driving a turbine, turbo, or other expander connected to an electric generator, a pump, or other device.
An organic Rankine cycle utilizes a lower boiling-point working fluid, instead of water, during a traditional Rankine cycle. Exemplary lower boiling-point working fluids include hydrocarbons, such as light hydrocarbons (e.g., propane or butane) and halogenated hydrocarbons, such as hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) or hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) (e.g., R245fa). More recently, in view of issues such as thermal instability, toxicity, flammability, and production cost of the lower boiling-point working fluids, some thermodynamic cycles have been modified to circulate non-hydrocarbon working fluids, such as ammonia.
One of the primary factors that affects the overall system efficiency when operating a power cycle or another thermodynamic cycle is being efficient at the heat addition step. Poorly designed heat engine systems and cycles can be inefficient at heat to electrical power conversion in addition to requiring large heat exchangers to perform the task. Such systems deliver power at a much higher cost per kilowatt than highly optimized systems. Heat exchangers that are capable of handling such high pressures and temperatures generally account for a large portion of the total cost of the heat engine system.
Therefore, there is a need for heat engine systems and methods for transforming energy, whereby the systems and methods provide improved efficiency while generating work or electricity from thermal energy.